Interrupted
by Chiggles Grigori
Summary: This picks up from where the first book ends. :  Lend is trying really hard to tell Evie something. Something important. But is just downright interrupted.
1. I Loike You

_(Evie POV)_

_A small price to pay for getting to hold your hand._

Lend's words echoed through my mind over and over again. And I don't know why, but every time I thought the words, butterflies fluttered through my stomach and a warm blush rose on my cheeks.

We were laying together in my uncomfortable hospital bed, watching the fourth episode of season one in Easton Heights, my favorite show. Lend had bought the first two seasons for us to watch, since it looked like I was going to be here a while. But I didn't care, and long as Lend was here to keep me company.

He held my hand; the one what didn't have a needle stabbed into it's wrist. Lend's hands were warm, soft, as usual. Being that was part of him.

I noticed, when I glanced over at him, that the muscles in his mouth jumped, like he was clenching and unclenching his teeth. It's either he was mad-he's not a big fan of Easton Heights-or he was trying to say something, but was finding it difficult.

"Evie," he whispered in my ear; his warm breath tickled my neck. "I'm still. . . really, really happy that you're okay. Like, you have no idea how relieved and happy I am." He looked determined, like he wanted to say something more. "Evie. . . I lo-like you." His word was warped, like he was about to say love, then finished with like. _Lo-ike_.

"I like you too, you know." Oh, bleep! He was going to say he loved me? YES!

"I. . . I didn't want to say that. I meant to say that I. . . Ugh! God damn it!" He looked away from me and up at the ceiling, clearly embarrassed with himself beyond belief.

"If it's not true, you don't have to say it, I mean, you don't have to say it just to make m-," Before I could finish my ramble, her interrupted me with a kiss on my lips. My god, I swear I'd kiss him all day if he'd let me. His lips were so soft, so warm, they were inviting, luring.

"No, I do mean it. Evie, I l-" Once again, he was cut off, but this time, by his father, David, who walked into the room and was carrying a bouquet of colorful red and white roses.

"Hey, Kids. Evie, how are you? It's so nice to see you awake!" He walked over to the side of my bed, placing the flowers on my nightstand.

"I'm fine. But I wouldn't sign Lend up for any sports any time soon. He's a terrible catcher." I rubbed my forehead and David chuckled, but when I looked over to Lend, he looked upset with himself. _Bleep. I insulted him. Again._

David looked over to Lend as I did. He gave him a furious look. One of those looks that says: _Daaaaad! I was talking to her! I was about to say that I LOVED HER!_

David nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead, then moved to the other side of my bed to do the same to Lend. Lend ducked away from him several times before David gave up, leaving the room with a humored smile and a sheepish wave.

I giggled quietly when Lend made a funny face behind his dad's back.

"Hmm… So, where were we?" He asked, though I had a feeling he knew the exact answer.

I shrugged, also knowing _exactly_ where we were, but said nothing, turning my head back to the now-over episode of _Easton Heights._

"Oh, I remember now," he murmured softly, putting a warm, soft finger under my chin, turning my head back to his.

He kissed my cheek warmly; he did this a few times actually, and worked his way-slowly-down to my lips.

Oh my god! Have I mentioned how awesome his kisses were? They were just so… soft and warm. And _amazing!_ Well… I'm guessing that if I didn't like him as much as I do, they wouldn't be _as_ amazing. But I do like him, so they are amazing.

He kissed me affectionately, zealously for a few minutes; the machine I was hooked up to beeped wildly as all of this when down. I blushed, hoping Lend wouldn't open his eyes or pull away anytime soon.

I noticed, while he was kissing me, that we both have gotten way better at kissing. From the first time, that is. He seemed a bit more… open with me. I remember the first time we kissed: it was kind of awkward, but now our kisses were usually playful, maybe sometimes sloppy.

Eventually, Lend had to pull back, he had to say what he wanted to say. I opened my eyes, looking straight into his.

Lend took a long, deep breath before speaking. "Evie. I… love-" He was cut off, not by anyone else, but me. My head throbbed, and I couldn't hear anything but the my pulse in my ears; I squinched my eyes shut and whimpered.

I felt Lend's warm hands on my face but heard nothing from him. Instead I heard _Vivian_. She was saying something, she was causing me pain. I couldn't understand her, _hence_ the _bleeping_ pain. I just heard her voice as a hum in the back of my mind.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ It was either the machine I was hooked up to was beeping erratically, or I was just imagining things. I could feel my pulse racing behind my ears, feel my face hot and damp from either sweat or tears, I couldn't tell.

Then, just like that, everything was gone. The pain. The feeling. Even my consciousness.


	2. Oh, the French!

There was a faint humming in the back of my head. A voice that wasn't my own, but a man's. It was a soft voice. Golden.

That voice made me anxious. I didn't want to hear it inside my head. I knew I was unconscious, but I couldn't tell if I was dreaming things up or not. I was hoping I was dreaming, even though the worst "person" possible person to be dreaming about is Reth.

The humming became a bit louder, and a bit huskier, the voice changing from Reth's to… Lend's?

Oh, _duh!_ I was "coming to consciousness". Like, you know that feeling when you're half-asleep, and the TV is on? Then you start dreaming, sort of, about the TV show you're watching? That's what it felt like.

Lend's humming became louder with the more consciousness I gained. The more I listened, the more worried and tight he sounded. As if he were humming, not to me, but to himself. To keep himself calm.

When I was fully awake, I groaned. My head still pounded, though, not as bad as before. And Lend's tuneless humming wasn't making it _any_ better.

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing that the lights we now a lot dimmer. Was it late at night already? Also, I noticed that Lend held me differently: he was on his side, facing me, one arm propping his head up, the other lain across my chest, his hand caressing my cheek, working it's way down my arm, to my hip, then back up, in a cycle. Was he trying to wake me up? Who knew.

"Lend," I whispered, which sounded hoarse with sleep. "Lend, what are you still doing here?" By the time I got my whole sentence out, my voice had cracked three times.

"What do you mean, what am I still doing here? Why would I leave?" He spoke quietly, to loud to be a whisper, but too quiet for it to be a regular conversation volume.

"Well.. I thought you'd just go home while I slept."

He narrowed his eyes while I spoke, giving me the 'are you stupid?' look. "Yeah, right, Evie. Think again." And though he said all of this lightly, he did seem slightly offended.

Seeing the sadness in his eyes, I was quick to apologize. "Oh… I'm sorry, Lend… I didn't- I mean, I didn't think you'd stay here _all_ night."

"I've stayed here every other night, with my dad. I've either slept in that chair," he nodded to a corner in my tiny hospital room, which had an uncomfortable looking metal foldy-chair in it, "or in an empty room the nurse let me and my dad stay in. And, trust me, I'd rather share a bed with you than him." He grinned slightly and shook his head ruefully.

I half-smiled, and reached my un-IV-needled hand to touch his face. "I'd rather share a bed with you than your dad, too. And, I don't think nurses allow _this_." I nodded at him, indicating that we were sharing a bed, which, I'm sure, isn't allowed in hospitals, no matter how sick the patient is or isn't.

He chuckled lightly and leaned over my so he could peck my cheek with his silky-soft lips. "I'm sorry for humming to you; I'm a terrible… err… hummer." The last word of his sentence was marred, since he was eager, and pressed his lips fervently against mine. He also repositioned himself so that the arm that was caressing my body earlier, rested at my waist, near my ribcage, and his torso was leaning over mine, almost pressing against it.

My free hand traveled up the back of his neck and knotted in his hair, pulling him closer to me. If that were even possible.

At that moment, I could tell he was the Water-Lend, and not the OMG-Super-Dark-Haired-Dark-Eyed-Hotty. It was the texture of his hair that I could tell he drained the person out of him.

I found it encouraging that I could tell Lend apart from the dark haired, dark eyed hotty, from him, the glamour-less him, and all with my eyes closed too!

At my thoughts, I giggled quietly, though it only seemed to encourage Lend, as he started to suck on my bottom lip gently, and the hand that was on my waist ran slid down to my hipbone, and he began rubbing it in circles with his thumb.

We stayed like that for a while, and as both of us eventually became short of breath, Lend was the first to pull back slowly, though he seemed reluctant. I opened my eyes just in time to see the color flood back into his features. He was the same hotty as before, though worry creased his forehead.

He opened his mouth to speak, and his words started to spew out: "Evie. I really, really-." This time, the lights flicked on, blinding us both momentarily, though be both groaned in unison.

We both looked to the door to see who it was that interrupted us this time.

David. What a shocker.

"Hey, kids!" He said cheerily.

"Hey…" We both groaned in harmony.

The grin on David's face was sly, and also playful. It seemed as if he knew what Lend was going to say, which means he was listening in. _Aww, bleep,_ I thought, as my cheeks filled with the color red.

"What'cha doin' up so early? It's only, what, quarter of two in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Dad," Lend sneered and narrowed his eyes at his father. "Why don't you go back to bed?" Then, signaling he was done talking to his father, he leaned down and kissed me full on, on the lips.

With that, my whole face was as red as a tomato. Lend hadn't kissed me in front of his dad before. What was he up to now?

He tried opening my mouth a little bit more with his lips, and I allowed him, somewhat reluctantly, considering his father was standing right there in the doorway. If this were any other time, I'd be the one doing this to him.

I felt his mouth curve, to some extent, into a smile over mine. Now that our eyes were both closed, I guessed that our shyness disappeared. He wedged his tongue into my mouth slowly, and rubbed it against mine keenly, eagerly.

_French kiss?_ I thought quizzically. _I don't know how to French kiss…_

And, at that moment, I was grateful for David, who cleared his throat loudly, and flicked the lights on and off until he caught our attention. "Lend, if you want to sleep in here, get in the chair." He snap-pointed to the chair, and waited for Lend to remove himself from me.

A few seconds after Lend stared at the chair, he gave me a similar kiss to the one we shared seconds ago, though it was shorted. The he sat up, detaching himself from me, and shuffled away to the uncomfortable-looking chair.

He sat down on it and crossed his arms, then looked at his father. "Happy?"

"As a clam in high tide." He grinned, walking out of the room, switching off the lights on his way out.

After a few moments, Lends stood up and dashed to the doorway, looking the hall up and down, then shutting the door silently behind himself. He tippy-toed-ran to my bed, and flopped down beside me, quickly resuming the position he was in before, and pressed his lips warmly against mine again, picking up where we left off.

**No, they did **_**not**_** 'get down to business', if that's what you're wondering. ^_^ Please comment and stuff! I need ideas for the third chapter!**


	3. Nonexistent

I woke to the sound of rubber shoes squeaking against the pale blue, gray-specked tiled floor. The nurse was making absolutely no effort to be quiet. I waited until she left to open my eyes, and found that Lend was still in my uncomfortable hospital bed with me, and was in his water form. Oh… that reminds me… I need to tell him he's immortal soon. But, I think I'll tell him when the time's right. And here, the time would be wrong.

He has his eyes open, and was staring at me, his gaze unmoving and still. I grinned, because I loved that the first thing of the day I saw was him. Am I in love with him? I should tell him sometime…

"G'morning, beautiful." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me, but then stopped when his lips were brushing mine, and whispered, "How're you feeling? Better? Because, if so, they're going to let you out today. And you can come home." At that, I leaned closer to him and mashed my lips against his with a quiet groan.

We stayed like that for a while: kissing, hugging, groaning, laughing, touching, until a nurse, the same squeaky-shoed nurse, could be heard coming down the hallway. I stiffened but Lend just fell silent and stayed at my side, completely invisible to the nurse that has walked into the room.

"How ya' feelin', Hun?" The nurse said. She had an annoying voice. One that almost made me want to slap her, but I restrained myself, since she had begun taking out the needle from my wrist.

Lend leaned over and kissed my cheek absently and silently when I winced as the nurse pulled the needle out. It had begun bleeding, so, she took a small Hello-Kitty out of it's Band-Aid wrapping, and patted it onto my wrist with her barely-gentle-touch.

After that, the nurse checked my monitor for… whatever she has to check for. She scribbled some things into her clipboard-binder-thing and headed off without a word.

"She's not very social, no?" Lend said, and I chuckled. It felt great not having a needle in my wrist, but it felt even better when Lend brought my wrist to his lips and kissed it.

Eventually, I shook my head with a small giggle. _I'm going to be let out today! Yes!_ I smiled like a complete idiot, who seemed way to happy to be going back home, going back to school.

"You're excited, hmm?" Lend smiled at me. "Me too. I can't wait to get out of this hospital. I want to go home, and have regular food, maybe a shower, and not to mention a good nights in my _own_ bed. Meh, or maybe yours, I wouldn't mind, just as long as it wasn't one of these lumpy pieces of crap." He rambled on and on like that for a while until I finally told him to 'shut up' by kissing him quickly.

I pulled back slowly, but his head followed mine, still wanting to kiss me. I let him though, I let him kiss me the same way he did last night. The _French Kiss_. I liked that kind of kiss, it was something I could never get bored of, like Lend.

The nurse walked in with her binder and pen. Lend and I had still been kissing then, both of us tangled up on my uncomfortable hospital bed, laying on our sides: hands interlocked with each other, legs on top of one another's, and our lips, well, of course, inseparable.

The nurse made a small noise of surprise, and rushed over to us, trying to wedge a hand between our faces. "Abstinence! Abstinence, please!"

We both groaned, and moved our heads back, staring up at this nurse in complete resentment. I noticed that Lend was wearing his dark-haired, dark-eyed hottie face. I grinned at him in response

The nurse, I noticed, rolled her eyes as us as she scribbled things down onto my medical form. A few minutes later, she spoke up.

"Alright, Evie. I left you some clothes on that chair. Your boyfriend and I will leave so you can get dressed. When you're done, leave your gown on the bed. Then come and check out. After that, you can go home, okay, Hun?"

I nodded. Lend proceeded to get up. He walked slowly behind the nurse, purposefully falling behind. Once she was out the door, he ran back to my bed and planted another firm kiss on my lips. The nurse, though, came back and grabbed Lend by the ear and towed him out like that.

I chuckled as I got out of my uncomfortable bed for the first time in three days. I first stretched my legs out, then my arms, groaning loudly all the while.

"Well, hello, Evie, My Love." Said a golden voice from behind me.

My face flushed to red in fury as I recognized the voice of Reth.

"You know, it's not very kind to ignore a guest, My Sweet." Reth came up behind me, as close as he could get without touching me. His voice came hot at my ear. "If you don't let me fill you, you'll end up like Vivian. Cold. Alone. Empty." As he spoke, his head hovered above my shoulder, and I should feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Do you really want to be alone like her forever? Can you imagine your precious Lend, leaving you for another girl, since you'll be stuck in a coma like Little Vivian?"

I stepped forward, away from that stupid fearie, and picked up my clothes. I completely ignored his existence, and proceeded to take off my hospital gown and toss it onto the bed, then begin putting my clothes on. When I turned around, there was no one there, thank God.

I, then, opened the door slowly and walked out into the hallway, where Lend had been waiting. He swooped me up into his arms and gave me a spinning bear hug, and muttered in my ear, with a hot tone of voice, "I can't wait until we get home."

_Yeah. Me either._

**I'm sorry it took me so long to make this chapter. :L I've been somewhat busy, and somewhat slacker-ish. I'm sorry guys, though, I think, if I think hard enough, that, I'll get the fourth chapter out in a few days. ^_^ And, plus, any ideas you have for me, guys? ^_^**


	4. She's So Lucky

The car ride home was slow. Mostly because Lend was half asleep, and his father seemed to be extremely caught up in driving. As the car went over the speed-bump to leave the hospital parking lot, Lend slid over in the back of his sleep, completely unconscious, and his head rested atop of mine. As the back tired rode over the rest of the bump, his body was jolsted again, and his head landed on my lap this time.

I chuckled to myself, and hoped desperately that his father wouldn't look back at us. I ran my fingers through his hair, and rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand absently as David drove us all home.

It wasn't until I heard a car door slam that I realized I'd fallen asleep as well, with my head leaned over the back of the seat and my fingers tangled in Lend's for-now-black-hair. David opened the door to the back seat, and that's when my head snapped up and I looked around like a lost puppy.

"Hmm…?" I blinked fervently, trying to see through the darkness that now enveloped the scene, though, not having night vision, I failed miserably. Whilst looking around, I noticed that my neck was _so_ stiff. Probably not a good idea to fall asleep like that in a car.

The second thing I noticed was that there was a big sign with blinking lights, and blown out letters. I hoped that it said "Hotel" instead of "Motel". In the movies, all kinds of crap went down in motels.

_Where in the bleep are we?_

David held out his hand toward me, offering to help me out of the car. "Evie, may I take your hand?" Was it me, or did David's voice have a faint echo to it?

I voiced the word 'yes', and went to move Lend off my lap, only to realize he wasn't there anymore. I looked around the car, checking to see if he had sat up or something, only to find I was now in the car by myself.

"David, where's Le..-?" Apparently, David thought my question would go best unanswered, because, mid-word, he grabbed my wrist and wrenched me out of the car, making me drop to my hands and knees, skidding them on the jagged parking-lot-pavement.

My hands felt as though they were on fire as I stood slowly, to examine my new injuries. _God damn it,_ I thought, _what is up with this jerk?_

I wiped my fingertips against my knees, and inspected them, finding a scarlet-red, liquid color on them. _Oh, bleep._ I looked up at David with a hurt look on my face. As my gaze met his, he gripped my wrist again with his… glowing… hand? I yelled, and tried jerking it back, out of his hand. But that only initiated a burning feeling. It worked it's way up my arm, through my shoulder, and began itching at my heart. My knees buckled under myself, sending me to the pavement again, possibly scraping my bloodied knees further. _Bleep!_

"Augh! David, stop! Please stop!" I cried out, as loud as I could. My girly, scratchy voice echoed through the parking-lot, though no one came to help. Where are you, Lend? Where are you, Arianna?

I knew better than to think that this was Lend's dad. David can't do this. This was Reth in disguise. But, even though it was a disguise, I was still scared stiff of David.

I felt consciousness bidding me an adieu, then suddenly felt my right arm being tugged, followed by a hot voice on the same side's ear.

"Evie. Open your eyes, please, open your eyes," said the voice. It was a very familiar voice. One that I'd grown rather… fond of, rather attuned to.

_(I'm sorry for breaking here. But, I just must share. While I got distracted… I was searching the interwebz, and I found that Supernaturally had come out. I HAD A NERDGASM EVERYWHERE. And then I bought the book a few seconds later. I am currently reading it. ^^J)_

"My-… My eyes _are _open! They are open!" I pulled against the invisible thing tugging my arm, but it did no good. The grip was first, but gentle. Warm, but not burning me like Reth's currently was. Which reminds me…

"Reth! Stop! It hurts!" I cried out, but it did no good. My stomach churned with unease and panic as the heat got hotter and hotter, burning it's way up my arm, into my heart.

And, just like that, everything was gone. It was all black for a moment. The pain was gone. Though the panic was still fresh in it's course. I looked around frantically, until my vision adjusted, attuning itself to the darkness. We were in a car. In a parking lot. It was dark out. Up the road, one might notice lights coming from the bigger, busier part of the city.

"Evie?" Said an anxious sounding voice. It was _his_.

(Lend's POV. I dunno. I'm trying it out. I hope you guys like it? :D)

"Evie?" I asked. To my embarrassment, my voice shook, and tears were running down my cheeks. Wow, I'm such a baby. But, I love her, what else could I do?

While she was… spazzing out, I managed to unbuckle her from her seat, and slide her into my lap, in my haste to wake her up. I shook her shoulder, slapped her face (lightly!), whispered calming things in her ear-or at least something that sounded calming to me?

Her hand came up to my face and her fingertips lightly caressed over my cheekbone. I leaned my head into her hand, always finding her touch calming. Especially at the institute, when I was always scared. I was always afraid I was going to die. Always afraid they were going to bring me into some strange, plain, white room and dissect me. She sat beside me in my boring, little room, and always drew with me. That's when all of my troubles seemed to melt away. It was when she left that I always felt empty, alone, worried. She was amazing. She was beautiful. And now, she's mine. Therefore, I will protect her.

I raised my right had, doing to same to her cheek, and, in the process, wiping away her tears. "It's alright. No one is here to hurt you." I should get her an iron ring or something. With pink stones or something. She likes pink. A lot.

I should probably tell her _it_ now, or something. No. I wanted it to be special. I wanted it to meant something for her, not it be something I say to her when she's in panic mode… instead I cupped her cheek in my left hand while moving her hair out of her face with my right. "I'm sorry, Evie. I tried waking you but-…" My words were cut short as she slanted her head forward and kissed me soothingly on the lips. At first is was small, sweet peck, telling me to calm down, to not overreact. Then it grew into a kiss that told me that she wanted a kiss. One that would last long; and I was _all_ for it. She… _we_ had, in my opinion gotten way better at kissing. But, how would I know? I mean, she's the only girl I've ever kissed; or like-liked, for that matter.

I slowly moved her off of my lap and onto the leather seat where she originally sat. Her fingers twined into my hair, making our kiss unbreakable, our lips inseparable. The more I moved closer to her, the more she slid down the back of the seat. The more she slid down the back of the seat, the more on top of her I was when she finally lay horizontal on the seat. My elbows rested on the cushy seat of the car on either side of her head; they were carefully placed there: not too close to her head, so I wouldn't pull her hair, not too far away, so I wouldn't fall off of the seat. _Man, am I good._

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled against her lips over an over again. I knew what her nightmare was about. It was either her and Vivian or her and Reth. The Vivian dreams weren't as bad as the ones with Reth, though, as she'd explained to me. Her and Vivian were getting along just fine. That one incident in the hospital was just Viv trying to get her attention, apparently. She'd better not try it again, though.

After my eightieth or so apology, she bit my lower lip, trying to shut me up. And it worked pretty well. I took her upper lip between mine and licked it heavily, trying to gross her out. She never liked it when I did things like that, but, we were just messing around, and I wanted to make the mood a… bit lighter. A lot lighter.

But, no dice. Evie tilted her head more at an angle, and licked my lower lip gently, as if asking for an entrance. Wasn't I supposed to do that? Ugh. Opening my mouth wider, I waited until she mimicked my motion, and when she did, I slipped my tongue into her mouth with discreetness.

Her tongue flicked mine back, and I let out a low, husky chuckle after hearing her adorable, girly giggle. We stayed like this for God-knows-how-long, until the opening of a car door startled us both.

Our mouths detached from one another's in that instant. Sliding down a small bit, I rested my head on Evie's chest, smiling when I heard and felt the rapid beating of her heart in my ear. We both breathed out of our noses so we could regulate our breathing better, and make is unsuspicious at the same time.

Dad hopped into the car and settled himself into the driver's seat. He threw a full-looking back into the passenger's seat, along with a crumpled paper that looked small enough to be a receipt. He took a quick glance in his rear-view mirror at us. I snapped my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't notice me awake. And, when the car started after a loud sigh sounded, I knew we were in the clear. Running my hand up and down Evie's side, I slid back up to her face, pecked her on the lips silently, and leaned my head down to her, pressing my lips to the skin just below it before murmuring, "I l-…"

Just then, Dad slammed on the breaks, causing me to slide right off of Evie, and onto the floor, in between the front seats and the back seats. Evie would have been next if she hadn't gripped the headrest on the back of my dad's seat, and the one on her's.

A loud, irritated groan-more like growl-escaped my lips as I propped myself back up and sat in in the middle seat, looking out the windshield, finding nothing but a red light. _Was I _ever_ going to be able to tell her how I feel? Like, EVER?_

"Sorry, Lend!" Dad chimed in. His voice sounded rather amused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Peachy." My voice was flat as I hung my head, and dropped them into my hands. _Alright. I have to plan this, I guess. Okay… so, we have a date… and I wait till the… No! After a movie! A romance movie! I'll tell her! I'll take her to see… Twilight? N'aw. That movie sucks big time. The books were better. How about… A Walk to Remember? Hmm. Yeah, that was a cute movie. I'll rent it. Make sure Dad's not home. Or, we could watch it in my room? Plan, plan, plan. Ugh._

She's lucky I love her so much. Otherwise… I _so_ wouldn't be acting like this.


	5. Deep Thoughts

_**Okay, so, I'm trying oober hard to get this next chapter out as quick as I can. It might be a while, and, for all you Mortal Instruments lovers, I'm making an OOC Clary and Jace romance fan-fic. And, this chapter is going to be in third person. I want a view on all aspects, you know? So, R&R, tell me which POV is best. **__**J**___

_**And, OH, MY GOD. I JUST READ MY LAST CHAPTER. AND IT WAS TERRIBLE. I MADE SO MANY TYPOS, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY -.-**_

_Okay, Lend, no pressure… she's just a girl. _Lend sighed as he walked down the hallway of his small school to meet his girlfriend, Evie, at her rusty old locker. _Yeah, but she's a girl who makes me lightheaded with happiness._ And speaking-… or, er… thinking of happiness, that locker made _her_ so happy sometimes, he couldn't help but laugh.

Lend stalked slowly up to where Evie's locker door hung open, and stooped down slightly, so his torso and head was hidden behind it. He waited there until she shut her door, it closing with a loud CLASH of the metal-on-metal banging. He didn't give her the chance to look around, or to see him standing there, when he stepped forward, and took a quick look over her head, surveying the hallway traffic. It was crowded. _Good_, he thought. _The more witnesses the better. She's _mine.

He pressed his lips down on hers without a moment's hesitation, unlike her, who froze for a moment, before melting into him, moving both of her hands to his shoulders. Lend backed up, and leaned against the lockers; of course Evie followed, and reached up on her tip-toes to hold the kiss. People brushed against us as they tried getting by us in the crowded hallway.

After a few moments, the late-bell rang. They broke apart and gave each other a goofy, flushed-faced smile before joining hands, and walking down the nearly-empty hallway together.

It was early May; the weather was warming and the flowers were blooming, finally. Also, in a few short weeks, Lend would be graduating, and going to Georgetown College, which was only two hours away, but that was two hours too many for Evie's liking.

Before they walked into the classroom, Lend paused outside of the door and tugged Evie back by her hand. He ducked his head down and whispered into her ear, "Hey, you need to look sad, alright?"

She raised an eyebrow, silently asking "why?", but Lend only put a finger over his lips and shushed her, then let go of her hand, and gestured her toward the classroom door.

Evie entered the classroom with a sad look on her face, though it also looked confused. Lend, waiting for Evie to be out of view, sprinted toward the male bathroom down the hall, threw the door open, and rushed into one of the stalls. He shut the stall door, and thought deeply about his father.

_Dark hair, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, annoying freaking personality, five o'clock shadow…_ Lend thought. After a few moments, he exited the stall and looked into the mirror that was hung over the sink.

Lend now had dark hair, brown eyes, bushy eyebrows and a five o'clock shadow. And his father's face, and height, and clothes. Or on a glamour, anyway.

He left the bathroom, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He shuffled like an old man down the hallway to Evie's classroom. Standing in the doorway, Lend-as-David cleared his throat to gain the teacher's attention.

The teacher stopped mid-sentence and turned her gaze to Lend; it didn't look friendly, nor did it look happy. "Yes?" she muttered, walking toward the door-her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she made her way over.

"Um," Lend cleared his voice quickly, like his father would do. "I'm here for Evie Greene-her grandmother passed away an hour ago. I need to take her to see Grammy." He spoke in a hushed tone. His gaze flickered from the icy teacher's glare to the blonde's face in the back of the room, to his Evie. There was a hard smirk on her lips. _Hah, good. She can see through me._

The teacher's gaze softened when he gave her the 'terrible news'. She turned her back to Lend-as-David and looked to Evie.

"Evie Greene, you are being dismissed. Homework for tonight is on pace two-thirty-six, questions four through twenty."

Evie nodded and began to gather up her things. Lend leaned against the door, keeping his sadness façade plain on his face.

Evie slung her bag over her shoulders and began toward the door. Lend moved aside and gestured for her to go first.

She walked ahead of him and down the hallway, and he followed behind her. They turned the corner and exited outside through a door that lead to the portables (outside classrooms).

That's when Lend thought about his usual glamour, the one Evie described as the "dark-haired-dark-eyed-hottie".

He soon took the shape of the glamour in his thoughts and strode forward at a quicker pace, looping an arm around Evie's waist.

He dipped is head down so that his lips were at her ear, and muttered in a mock low-voice, "Well, hello there." He then kissed the expanse of neck below her ear for a moment before facing forward once again and chuckling as he strode forward, pulling her close to his side as he went.

They made their way toward the parking lot, where Lend's truck was. It was an old, faded red Chevy truck with a black strips across it's middle.

Lend walked Evie to the passenger's side of his truck and opened the door for her, then gestured for her to take a seat. After she did so, he shut her door gently and jogged over to the driver's side of the truck, opened the door, only to find Evie in the driver's seat.

"Can I drive?" she asked, giving Lend her best "please-please-please" smile.

He shook his head and wrinkled her nose, giving her the "I-don't-think-so" grin. She whined and shook her legs, in a failed attempt to stomp her feet while sitting down.

Lend climbed up into the seat and had his butt hovering over Evie's lap, the gesture practically saying "move, or you become my seat."

She shoved over without hesitation, though not far-she still wanted to be close to Lend.

He pulled his keys out of his front-left pocket and stuffed the car-key into the ignition, turning it. The truck's engine stuttered then roared to life. Lend then reached back and pulled his seatbelt over his chest, clicking it into the holder.

Evie followed Lend's noble example of Buckling-101, and mimicked him. She then scooted closer to him, and he put his arm around her shoulder after he maneuvered out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Where to?" Evie asked as she weaved her fingers through Lend's.

"It's a surprise. And you are going to find out in a few minutes, anyway; it's not that far."

_**And so it's almost 5 am. I just wanted to get some sort of update out to you guys. I promise I'll be more active from now on. :] And, again, excuse my typos. THEY'RE NOT MY FAULT! R&R. Goodnight, my pretties.**_


	6. Bleep!

_**So, I know that it's been several months since I've updated; I suck. But, y'know, school sucks, people suck, life sucks. :P But, summer's coming! Who knows how many chapters I might put out! Probably a few. 'x) Finally, if you see any typos, you know I was tired when I wrote this.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Chiggles.**_

Evie held Lend's hand over her shoulder while he drove, a look of happiness and anticipation on his face. _Is he excited about this?_ Evie thought. _What trick as he gotten up his sleeve this time?_

After several moments of random chit-chat, Lend withdrew his arm from around Evie's shoulder, placing his right hand on the steering wheel, and turning onto a bumpy dirt-road; Evie reached up and gripped the handle above the window for support.

Evie made several humming sounds while Lend's truck drove on the dirt road, and the sounds were morphed as she was jolsted up and down on her seat by the bumpy road. "Mmm-nyuh! Mm…- nyuh!"

Lend stifled his laughter just long enough for him to say "You are the only child that I will ever want to take on a date." then let loose, laughing like a maniac.

At this, Evie grinned proudly, cutting off her baby-noises and lifting her chin higher, taking what Lend said as though it were a compliment. "Problem, Waterboy?" she challenged.

"Not a problem, Soul-Sucker. Not. One. Problem." Lend smile slightly, though took a sidelong glance at Evie, to make sure that she was alright with the joke, though, sadly was he to find out, that she wasn't. She bit her lip uneasily, and looked to her right, out the window at the various tree.

"Evie," Lend began in a small voice, but was cut off when a bird smacked off of the windshield. As it startled them both, Lend veered left, taking them off of the path in which they were driving down, and driving blindly into the forest that was now all of a sudden surrounding them.

Finally, the car came to an abrupt stop, hitting into something that was hard and rooted into the ground; it didn't move from the impact of the car (Newton's third law).

Both Evie and Lend were thrown forward in their seats, then flung backwards by their seatbelts, their heads smacking back against the headrest, and settling there for a moment.

Just as everything had calmed down, the airbags decided to finally explode, though neither one hit Evie or Lend in the face, just by inches.

Evie's breath had hitched from the moment the car made contact with the bird against the windshield; she let the expired air gush out of her lungs in a large gust, then took another large one, and let that out quickly, beginning to pant.

Lend sat motionless, though his eyes were wide, and his arms were locked at the elbows, his hands clenched around the steering wheel to tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

After many moment of shell-shocked silence, they both turned their heads in unison leisurely, and stared each other in the eye with frightened expressions masking their faces. Also, at the same time, they both whispered each other's name in hoarse voices, and reached for one another's hand.

"Holy crap, Lend! Are you okay?" Evie gushed at the same moment Lend's mouth flooded itself with the words: "My God, are you hurt, E?"

In harmony, they both looked down at their bodies, pet down their legs, and wiggled their fingers and toes. At that, Evie stopped and winced in pain; a metal pole had pierced itself through the passenger door low enough, and cut into her ankle closest to the door on impact of the truck hitting the tree.

"Holy-… bleep! Oww! Lend!" she cried out, and moved her ankle away from the sharp bar, but found herself stuck as it had _really_ gotten itself in there.

"You're hurt," Lend muttered before unbuckling himself, and flinging his door open, rushing around the back of his truck, and standing outside of Evie's door, examining the damage.

"Oh, wow. We messed this up pretty well. E, can you just-… get your ankle off of the bar really quickly? I know it'll hurt, and I know it'll bleed, but we need to get you back to my dad so he can look it over, okay?" Lend looked up at Evie with wide eyes, though that was the only thing disheveled about his otherwise flawless apparel.

Evie nodded, but just a split second before that, Lend took the courtesy of ripping out the jagged, rusty pole from her right ankle; consequentially, Evie let out a cry of pain, which echoed through the woods, and ricocheted back to their ears. Lend threw the pole to the side, then opened Evie's door, and went to take her hand.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered with a shameful look to his eye; he then looked around the cab of his truck, then had a sudden idea: _Oh! The picnic blanket!_ With that, Lend let go of Evie's hand and rushed to the bed of his truck, and pulled the checkered red and white blanket out of a basket, which was willed with prepared food.

He then strode back to the passenger seat where his girl was, and knelt down before her; he then looked up at her, waiting for her nod of approval that he could touch her wound. She cooperated and nodded as Lend had asked with his eyes. Lend then proceeded to wrap the blanket around her bloody ankle.

"Well, that should hold it for now," he said after he had finished his handiwork. He stood up and brushed off his pants before leaning against the side of his totaled truck. "E, I'm so sorry, really, I am. I shouldn't have called you that… I wouldn't have crashed… you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm just so dumb." Lend sighed again, then hung his head shamefully.

Evie wasn't having that; she looked him up and down from him her seat before speaking. "Firstly, I never told you it was against the rules to call me that. Second, it wasn't your fault a bleeping bird flew in front of your car, and scared the bleeping bleep out of us." She reached to take his hand, and he allowed her, but didn't return her grasp.

"Well… just think, when we get back, we can have more fun trying to repair your car together, and stuff." When Lend didn't look at her, she sighed audibly. "Lend, I am not mad; stop beating yourself up, please, please, please." Evie squeezed his hand gently, and, finally, he returned her grasp, and snuck a quick peek up at her through his dark lashes before looking back down at his feet.

Evie smiled, as she saw the fleeting look, but pretended not to. "Well, I'm feeling kind of dizzy, but I don't know whether it's from this blood loss, or your stunning looks."

Lend smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes as Evie wished it would've.

"Maybe it's both," he retorted.

"Maybe. Now, can we go now? This forest is giving me the creeps, and I want your dad to look at this before it gets infected or something…"

Lend nodded a short, curt nod, then pushed himself up off of the side of the truck. He moved forward until he was standing in front of Evie's door with his arms halfway outstretched. "Would you rather have a piggyback or have me carry you bridal style?" he asked; his same smirk was there on his lips, which made Evie even the littlest bit happier.

"Totally bridal style, but if you get tired, I can hobble," she challenged with an equally seductive smirk.

"I won't get tired, silly." Lend rolled his eyes as if that were something _so_ absurd.

Without another word being said, Lend leaned forward, and swept his right arm underneath Evie's knees, and wrapped the other one around her back/waist area. He then slid her off of the seat carefully, and lifted her out of the truck, careful not to hit either of their heads off of the roof of the cab.

Evie threw her right arm over his shoulder so that the crook of her arm was just on the nape of his neck. Their faces, at this point, were quite close to one another's, which made Evie happy - she could get a nice glimpse at his real, un-glamoured face.

Before stepping off and walking, Lend looked down at Evie's face silently and brought his face ever more closer to hers until their lips brushed tenderly. They stayed like this for who knows how long, until Lend broke away; he had a goody, lover-boy smile on his face, almost like Evie's love-stuck one.

He rested his forehead against hers and brushed his nose against hers and whispered, almost to himself, "I love you, Evie."

Evie's smile grew three times wider that day (Grinch, anyone?), and pressed her lips fervently against his once again before, sadly, pulling away once again. "I love you too."

With that being said and done, they began walking away from Lend's totaled truck (don't worry, they'll come back and get it, eventually), talking amongst themselves about what they were to do about the truck, or about school later in the week.

_**So, how was that! ? #?$#%?#$^? It's 12:09 a.m. right now, and I have school tomorrow. Seniors are graduating. D: I'll try to update more regularly from now on, I promise. But for now, this is all I have. Good night, my pretties, and I shall revisit you all soon.**_


	7. -I AM BACK-

**_~~~~~~ I'm sorry for being so extremely inactive with my story, guys! I've been sooooo busy with school and extra activities and whatnot, and I just keep forgetting to update! I've also been feeling a little bit less creative. If you guys want to send me some Evie+Lend plots that you'd like to see, be my guest and hit me up either via PM or email me at 'theDOTchigglesATyah00dot(0/\/\'. I'll honestly try harder to get things in more often. Have a nice spring/summer, guys! Hope to talk to all of you very soon! ~~~~~~_**


	8. Touchy, Feely

**Here we go. It is **_**months **_**after the previous chapter! Evie is all healed up, and she and Lend's relationship has, well, developed tremendously. I'm taking 'animelover's' idea of having a school trip to another place, perhaps somewhere in Maine, since that's where I'm from; I know the place like the back of my hand! Alright. And here we go…!**

"Alright! Everyone onto the bus!" called Mr. Mahoney, Lend and my wildlife biology teacher. We were off to Maine to see the beaches, the trees, and obviously the wildlife there. It was some town called… Old Orchard Beach! Because Maine was a tourist state, we'd have no trouble with finding a hotel, especially since it was _on the beach_.

Lend stowed away our bags in the underneath compartment of the bus while I trudged up the stairs _into_ the bus, and stole us a seat in the _very_ back. The bus we were taking was one of those ones that had televisions, a bathroom, and blinds over the windows. What did they call it… a coach bus? Whatever it was called, I'd never been on one before, though I was glad that I'd be getting to have this experience. More so with Lend, also.

The seat I stole to at the back of the bus was the only set that didn't have another pair of seats across the aisle; it was a cozy seat with walls and arm rests on each side of the chairs, save for the middle, where they connected - good, more room for Lend and I to cuddle.

I took the seat by the window and set my shoulder bag in Lend's, sighing in content as I leaned back in the seat, and relaxed my head against the deeply tinted window; it was so cold! Well, it was four in the morning, the earth hadn't warmed up yet. _Besides_, it was supposed to be in the mid-seventies today!

The people that I'd seen outside loading their luggage into the bottom compartments of the bus began filing into seats before mine, most people either with their friends, or boy/girlfriends. _Speaking_ of boyfriends, _mine_ came waltzing down the aisle with a cocky smirk on his lips, and a black bag slung over his shoulder. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that was his laptop's bag.

Lend slumped down into the seat beside mine, and I grabbed my bag from the cushion before he could sit on it and crush my belongings with his behind. He then slid his bag into the pouch of the seat before himself, then took my bag from my own hands, and slid that into the pouch in front of my seat as well. Afterwards, he hooked his arm around my shoulders, and brought me in for a hug wordlessly. We rocked back and forth before he snaked his hand up my arm, shoulder, collarbone, neck, stopping at my cheek. He pulled me in close, once again, and planted a kiss on my lips, which tasted sweet, like syrup. _Like the syrup we had on our waffles for breakfast._

My hands slid over his shoulders and down his arms; I was just about to give him a little bit more than a normal kiss when I felt a clammy hand press against my forehead, and push me away from Lend almost entirely. My eyes fluttered open and darted around in confusion. Standing above Lend and I was Mr. Mahoney himself. He had his hands on his hips and was staring down at Lend and I disdainfully.

"Abstinence," was the only word he said before strutting back up the aisle, shaking apart several other couples and repeating the same word over and over again until he reached the front of the bus, where he sat down, and wiped his clammy forehead with a silken handkerchief.

The bus shuttered to life and took off from the school's parking lot. The same movie (_Monsters Inc._) began playing on all of the small screens throughout the bus, and everyone ahead of us pulled the shades down over their windows to keep the oncoming light out of the bus. Many of our classmates were asleep, and others were just holding on by threads.

As soon as the movie started playing, Lend pulled out his laptop from his case, and ordered it to life. He and I pressed our foreheads together and murmured sweet nothings to each other while his computer loaded up. He combed his left hand through my hair, his fingers twirling around various tendrils before he stopped due to the ding his computer made when it was finished loading. He pulled away, and synced his computer to the bus's wifi, and Googled a movie for us to watch instead.

"_The Notebook!"_ I hissed at him; it was a movie I'd heard about from the girls at school, and by the sounds of it, it was a good one. Apparently I was some kind of alien if I hadn't seen it by this point in my life.

Lend typed in the title with a slight smirk on his lips, and clicked the first link available to stream it. "This is so illegal," he whispered, chucking.

"Worth it!" I whispered back, nibbling on his earlobe lovingly. I could've sworn that I saw his face flush, but it might've just been the lighting on his screen.

He pulled out a pair of earbuds from his pocket and untangled them before offering me one, and placing the other one in the ear that I'd just assaulted.

We watched _The Notebook_ through, holding hands; I squeezed his every chance I got. I mean, _bleep_! That movie was suspenseful and _so_ romantic, but so sad! I'd cried at so many parts in that movie, and at so many parts, Lend had to hug and kiss the tears away all while grinning. He found it funny? Butt-face!

I wiped my cheeks on the sleeve of Lend's shirt, and once I finished, he set his laptop down on the little table that he could pull out from the chair in front of himself, and pulled me into one of his many warm bear hugs; I didn't hug him back, but only slumped into him, more tears streaming down my cheeks. Bleep, it was such a good movie! And when Noah and Allie died together… Oh my gosh, I couldn't get over that.

He stroked my hair, ran his fingers through it, and twirled it around with his fingers, though the only thing I focused on was the calming sound of his even breathing, and the sweet nothings he whispered into my ear. "I love you…", and "You're gorgeous.", and the famous "You're the only girl for me.".

And of course I believed his words. I mean, we _are_ meant to be! We _do_ love each other, and I _am_ gorgeous!

After long enough, I pulled my head back just enough to glance up at him with my bleary, gray eyes, and smiled. "Can we watch _Titanic_ next? I heard that was a good one, too." I nodded at Lend, trying to sell it well, and when he rolled his eyes toward to computer, I knew it'd sold.

After a few moments, we had _Titanic_ loaded up and ready to go, but before Lend even thought about pressing play, he rested his hand against my cheek, his thumb smoothing along my skin, causing goosebumps to rise along my arms, and a blush to grow on my face and neck.

Wordlessly, he tilted his head forward, and crooked it ever so slightly to the side before his lips came to rest on mine, them being unmoving at first, as if to make sure that this was an okay touch, which it was. To demonstrate how much of a good touch it was, I trailed my tongue along the length of his bottom lip, and he answered me with the slightest curve in one corner of his mouth that quickly faded, and an open-mouthed kiss that really brought the oomph into it. We both leaned back into our seats, sighing in content, in harmony as our sweet kiss progressed, bringing us further and further away from reality.

Lend was the first one to pull away; when I opened my eyes and looked at him, he seemed to be startled, and I wondered aloud why. "You okay?"

He nodded, looking everywhere but at me, which made me anxious. I took this awkward opportunity to look down at our entangled limbs, which weren't this way before I'd closed my eyes; his hand that wasn't on my face was resting on my upper thigh, and my hands had somehow snaked themselves just beneath the hem of his shirt - I didn't even know how, but I didn't mind either. What I felt beneath his shirt was firm and warm.

"Oh," I blurted out, laughing uncomfortably. "I don't remember doing this…" With another chortle of laughter, I withdrew my hands from underneath his shirt, and set them on my lap, but didn't realize how bad of an idea that would be - Lend's hand was still there. Good thing Lend picked up on things quickly! He took my right hand in his left, twined his fingers through mine, and clicked on _Titanic_ before we got carried away again. We watched the movie unfold, us both being bright red in the face.

Occasionally, we'd nudge each other, giggle, and steal quick kisses from one another throughout the film. During the scene where Rose was 'being drawn like one of Jack's French girls', I stole glances at Lend through the corner of my eye, making sure he wasn't looking _too_ hard at that scene. He had the smallest of smirks on his lips, though didn't watch as intently as I thought any average male would. Well, Lend wasn't average - he was paranormal. Oh, and mine!

**How do you guys feel about this chapter? I really felt the need to be like… overly description-y, and all. There are like, five sets of dialogue in this whole chapter, and I LOVE it. When Lend and Evie get to the hotel, eventually, should they **_**actually**_** get down to business, or should they get real close, and then get… INTERRUPTED?! Also, should I start the next chapter with the end of **_**Titanic**_**, or just have them be at the hotel already? FEEDBACK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
